


Unholy

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71





	Unholy

The noise coming from the baby monitor was unholy, and it certainly didn't take long to wake both Sid and Geno.

Sid whined helplessly, so damn tired, shifting to push himself to sitting in the bed, trying to make his eyes open and focus. "Fuck," he murmured.

Beside him, Geno make an inarticulate sound of distress, and rolled over to his belly, mashing his face into his pillow. "Sid," he said, muffled by cotton and down. "Sid, oh God, what that sound? Baby demon, Sid?"

Sid just stared at Geno blankly a moment, trying to wake his brain up enough to get out of bed and go see to the baby. "What?"

The sounds coming through the monitor ratcheted up in volume and Geno groaned. "I'm call priest in morning."

Sid just stared a moment longer and then started to laugh as he dragged himself out of the comfortable bed. "Yeah. You do that," he huffed, before staggering down the hallway to the baby's room.


End file.
